A Love Like a Million Stars
by AkiStar
Summary: Haruhi gets a surprising pakage from Mei-san. Now what could it be? ;D
1. The Pakage

Haruhi sat, staring down at the open package wide-eyed in disbelief. _Wh- what the HECK was this?_ Black lacey lingerie underwear and erotica info magazines lay inside of it, a small note attached to it read, "_Good luck Haruhi! Here's all the info you need! ~~~ Make Tamaki happy! ;) –Mei"_ Haruhi clenched the paper tightly with her fist, faced flushed with embarrassment and slight anger. _D- Darn that Mei! Ever since she got a boyfriend last month… H-How could she just send this with no shame at all!_

Haruhi took a deep breath trying to calm down. Mei _had_ told her she was sending Haruhi something but didn't tell her what she had put inside only that it contain some VERY important information that she would need to know sooner or later. Still embarrassed she stared down at the contents of the box, curiosity started to take over.

_W- Well she HAD been going out with Tamaki for almost a half a year and though they had French kissed quite a few times recently they still had not done IT yet. Mainly because Tamaki hadn't really brought it up, though occasionally he did tease her about it, and she could hardly image trying to bring up the subject… A- And besides studying was more important during this time of the year!_

Still, the box sat there. Torn between curiosity and the embarrassment of even thinking to look at all the stuff, Haruhi slowly moved her hand downward stopping it at the edge of the box. Haruhi had learned a few details about sex after moving to America, from conversations that the local students would talk about but had always left the room before the conversation got too inappropriate. M- Maybe it would be good to acquire some knowledge on the subject so that when the time did come she wouldn't be that startled… Haruhi's hand slowly slid down into the box and stopped, her heart beating quickly, her fingers pinched the edge of the magazine. Slowly she started to turn-

"Haaaaaaruhi my love! Time for my afternoon kiss! 3" Tamaki called out as he burst through the door. Frantically, Haruhi shoved the package under her bed. "Ahahahahaha! T- Tamaki-sempai, how are y-you doing t-this wonderfully delightful day? I'm sure you're doing fine r-right?" Oh crap, she had just accidently used double formality and then even answered for him that must've seemed weird. There was a small awkward silence but then Tamaki suddenly walked over to where Haruhi was at and sat down in front of her, placing his right hand to her head.

"I'm fine but are you alright Haruhi? You don't have a fever do you? You're acting kind of weird and your face is all red and sweaty." _Oh Great, not only was she embarrassed but apparently it was showing on her face as well._ Then reality suddenly dawned on her._ Dear Lord, she had come close so to accidently letting Tamaki catch with ero mags…_

She felt her face grow hot. To hold back the oncoming wave of blushes, Haruhi attempted to take control of her emotions. She answered, "Ah no I'm fine it's just a little hot in here. Hehe, you know how it gets in the summer." She smiled, hoping that it would distract Tamaki away from her slightly embarrassed condition.

It worked; Tamaki pulled her into one of his death hugs. "Haruhi you're so cute when you smile! I could up squeeze you to death!" Tamaki said tugging her back and forth as he hugged her. The hug was a little uncomfortable due to all the thrashing around but secretly she enjoyed Tamaki's clumsy death hugs the best. _Not that he would ever find out though…_

Tamaki released Haruhi and gathered her face in-between his hands, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "Now for that afternoon kiss I was talking about earlier." Suddenly, the atmosphere changed.

Tamaki leaned in, his minty breath tickling Haruhi's face and neck. Softly Tamaki touched Haruhi's lips with his own. Something had been different the last few times they kissed, Tamaki no longer just gently pecked Haruhi on the lips like he normally but had recently started to rub his tongue against the small opening in between her lips, asking permission to enter. The first time this happened Haruhi freaked out and abruptly pushed Tamaki away. But now she allowed Tamaki complete entrance, she even pulled her head back and to the side to let him have more access to every crevice inside her mouth. Every time Haruhi's tongue collided with Tamaki's she felt a small shudder go down her back, almost leaving her in a paralyzed state.

After a few minutes, and quite a few muffled sighs, Tamaki pulled away leaving Haruhi dazed and almost wanting more. Gently Tamaki pulled Haruhi back into another embrace, his long arms wrapping around her like a stronghold, making her feel safe.

"You sure you're ok?" He frowned and placed his head on top of hers. "You feel hot like you may have a fever. If you want I can call Kyouya and ask him to send some of his family doctors to-"

"I'm fine," Haruhi said hazily cutting Tamaki off, "really don't worry about it I'm just tired from staying up all night finishing the report for my Criminal Law class. Anyway how did your day go?" Tamaki and she started to talk about how each of their days had gone after that. Well, pretty soon Haruhi realized that she must've not been lying about being tired because wrapped in Tamaki's arms she realized just how tired she'd _really_ been. His gentle embrace reminded her of the times her mother was alive and as a child she would rest and fall asleep in her mother's arms after a long day of school. It soothed her and after a while of just sitting in his arms and listening to his soft melodic voice ring in her ear she felt herself slowly drift off to sleep.


	2. What Has Been Seen Cannot Be Unseen

**A/N- Hey guys I'm really sorry it took so long to upload chapter two! (_ _") I've been really busy lately with school and hardly had any time to write! DX This one's more from Tamaki's point of view! Also, Thank You so much for reading my story! x3 Btw I will continue this story, well anyways here it is I hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

><p>"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. No response, it was completely silent except for the sound of Haruhi's soft breathing. <em>Ah…She must've fallen asleep…<em> He thought. Still slightly worried, he pressed his cheek to her forehead and let out a relieved sigh. _Good, she doesn't feel like she has a fever… I really hope she doesn't get sick…_

He had been a little worried about his cute little Haruhi after their college life had started. He knew that becoming a lawyer was her dream but he had been worried that in order to quickly become one she might try and push herself too hard. Life had become unexpectedly busy for the both of them after starting college. Even Tamaki himself had been extremely busy trying to achieve becoming a business major. It had been one of the conditions for staying in America that his father and grandmother had set and even though Tamaki saw Haruhi almost every week it was usually only for a short amount of time and then soon after they would both have to go back to their busy college lives. But still every time he had free time Tamaki would always visit his beloved little Haruhi.

After walking into her room today and seeing her with a red face he panicked a little bit thinking that his fears had become true. But since Haruhi said she was fine and she was no longer slightly red and hot it would probably be fine. _But she was acting so weird-_

"Nnn…" The small murmur that came from Haruhi's lips pulled Tamaki out of his thoughts. Then Tamaki felt Haruhi squirm lightly in his arms, readjusting herself, nuzzling her head against his chest and then stopping. _So- So Cute! _Tamaki held his breath and resisted the urge to just squeeze her to death.

But then Tamaki took notice of a small strand of hair that had fallen onto Haruhi's face. Gently he brushed it to the side with his hand and studied Haruhi's sleeping face.

_Hmm? _ _Something seems different? _He looked over her more carefully realized what it was. _Ah! Her hair is longer!_ He hadn't really noticed before but now that he did he saw that it extended down almost touching her shoulders, flowing with the arc of her small slender neck. His eyes stopped on her neck studying it. _I wonder what it would feel like to kiss her neck…_

*_**Gulp* **_Tamaki looked away quickly blushing at the thought and feeling slightly ashamed of himself for thinking of something like while Haruhi was still sleeping.

_But it's really her own fault for being so unguarded in front of you, _his conscious countered. Tamaki sighed wishing that whatever part of conscious that had just made him think that would shut up, but he supposed it was somewhat true.

It probably would be good for Haruhi to be a little more conscious of him for both his and her sake. Because even though Tamaki had vehemently decided that until Haruhi felt completely comfortable with ideal of sex he would wait and not push her, things like this tested his resolve.

Again Tamaki felt his eyes slowly making their way back to Haruhi's neckline. Tamaki shifted Haruhi into the "princess carrying" position and stood up, quickly deciding it would probably be best to put Haruhi to bed and leave before his resolve faltered and he gave into desire.

Gently, he lowered her down onto the bed and covered her with the sheets hoping that it wouldn't wake her. Tamaki bent down over the bed giving in to the desire to kiss her on the forehead and whispered, "Good Night Haruhi." Before turning to leave.

Tamaki took a step forward only to stop after feeling something delicately tug at his shirt from behind. Turning his head back around, Tamaki discovered that it was Haruhi's hand that had stopped him. Slightly confused he glanced at Haruhi's face. Her eyes were still closed but was she awake?

"…om…" The sound leaked out from Haruhi's lips. _What?_ "…mom don't… don't go…" He grimaced at the words realizing she must have been have been dreaming about her mother. Tamaki knew that even though Haruhi put on a strong front about her mother's death she would still always miss her mother dearly, he himself had a somewhat similar problem, but he had failed to realize that she was still in pain from it.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand from his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. Still holding her hand he carefully entwined his fingers with hers and gave it a small squeeze, hoping that this would somehow give her some form of comfort.

_I guess I'll just stay for a little while longer…_Tamaki thought to himself.

* * *

><p>…<em>Nnn… so comfortable… it's nice and warm… <em>

…_Wait…warm?_ Haruhi quickly snapped her eyes open only to freeze in confusion.

She found herself cradled, in bed, against Tamaki's chest holding hands. His long fingers intertwined with hers and his other arm curled around her waist, pulling her close.

"K- Kyaaaa!" Haruhi shouted as she flailed backwards accidently knocking Tamaki off the bed. All she could hear was the sound of her heart violently thumping in her ear and all she felt was her face growing violently hotter by the minute. _Wh- What's going on? Why is Tamaki in my b- bed?_

Groaning, Tamaki shifted sitting upwards off the ground. "Ow…" He said lifting a hand to ruffle his already messy blonde hair. "Where-?" Still not fully awake he looked up to meet Haruhi's flustered gaze.

"...Haruhi? Why are you in my room? Wh- " Suddenly, becoming aware that he was in fact not in his own room, Tamaki panicked after realizing how this must've looked to Haruhi.

"Ah! No! It's not what you think! I can explain! It's just last night I put you on the bed and it seemed like you were having a bad dream so I decided to stay for a while and um…well…held your hand," Tamaki looked down slightly embarrassed, "and I guess I must've somehow drifted off to sleep sometime after that." He looked back up, "B- But I swear to God I didn't do anything!"

Haruhi though still a little nervous from calmed down a little realizing that Tamaki's words were probably true. _I mean we still have our clothes on and what not…_ She finally spoke after settling down some more, "S- so nothing really happened?"

Tamaki smiled nervously and nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, nothing happen!" He paused for a moment and rubbed the back of his head while looking off to the side, blushing before he spoke again, "Well I guess I did do something…I sort of kissed you a couple ti-" _***clack***_

Haruhi and Tamaki's heads jerked toward the sound of the door opening. "Haru-channn~! You ok? Me and Mori heard a loud bang come from your room so we decided to come check on y….ou..." Huni and Mori stood at the doors entrance, both with a frozen mask of the face they made coming in. Suddenly Huni spoke up still smiling, "Ah, well sorry for interrupting."

Haruhi and Tamaki both shouted out to wait but it was too late Huni and Mori were out the door.

_How in the world would they explain things now?_


	3. The unexplainable isn't so unexplainable

**Hey guys I'm posting a small filler chapter today, I should have the longer one done either Monday or Tuesday! :3 But again domo arigato for reading my story! x) Well here's chapter three! (It has Kyouya in it! ;D)**

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked steadily down the college dorm hallway slowly coming to a stop, <em>Kyouya Ootori<em>, the nameplate seemed to loom over the plain white door. .

_Sigh…Here we go…_ Summoning her courage she lifted a hand to knock. Suddenly the door swung open before she had the chance. A small devious smile spread across her host's face at seeing the surprised look she had.

"Why hello Haruhi," Kyouya said motioning her in, "What brings you here?"

_Looking at the smug expression of yours I bet you already know,_ Haruhi thought to herself. She walked into his living room and let out a small sigh.

"Kyouya-sempai sometimes that accuracy of your's really scares me." Haruhi mumbled as she plopped down on one the zabutons* that laid around his living room table.

Kyouya's smile broadened. "I'll just take that as a compliment." He sat on down on the couch opposite of Haruhi and extended his arm to pick up a mug from the table, most likely filled with tea, the herbal aroma that filled his room was a dead give away. "So as I was saying what brings you Haruhi?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak but stopped to bite her bottom lip. _God this was embarrassing…_

Kyouya studied her conflicted expression for a second and spoke. "Well based on your expression it's not hard to guess. I bet you came here to ask for advise to clear things up with Mori and Huni right? They did walk in on quite the misinterpreting scene, though no one could really blame them for taking it the way they did, right Haruhi?" A small chuckle escaped from his lips as he watched utter shock stretch across Haruhi's face.

"H- How did you know all that?" She managed to stutter out. "D- did Tamaki already come and tell you about it?"

"No and well lets just say I have my way of finding out things. Anyways that's not what you came to ask right?" Haruhi nodded still recovering and deciding she no longer wanted to know how he'd gotten that information.

Haruhi watched as Kyouya leaned forward and placed his cup on the table. He continued, "Well anyways, I would highly suggest pulling Huni to the side and explaining thing to him with Tamaki, he's not so obstinate that he won't come to understand what really happened."

Haruhi looked down and fiddled with her hands. She had already known that. The problem was being able to face Huni-sempai after such an embarrassing thing. _But I guess he's right if we want to clear things up we have to talk to him…_

She stood up. "Yeah, I guess that's what I'll do. Thanks Kyouya, I'll go talk to Huni with Tamaki now…"

He stood up as well. "No problem Haruhi." They walked to the door and Haruhi strolled out into the hall as soon as Kyouya opened it. "Oh and Haruhi?" Kyouya said still smiling.

"Yes?" Haruhi responded wondering what it could be.

"I would also suggest getting rid of those "books" and "clothes" Mei sent you. We wouldn't want Tamaki to accidentally stumble upon them now would we?" And with that Kyouya left Haruhi out in the hallway alone, embarrassed, and flushing bright red.

* * *

><p>Zabuton- is a Japanese cushion for sitting. :)<p> 


End file.
